


The End of All Things

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And angst, Frodo and Sam are going to Numenor, Frodo is probably trans, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just want to write self indulgent frodo centric fic, M/M, Massive ROTK spoilers, Massively AU, Spoilers, Time Travel, WIP, and Sam will probably get to punch Morgoth idk, future tagging, idk what this is yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Frodo and Sam get warped through time while in Mordor.Both of them have to deal with some additional trauma thanks to the Ring and get embroiled in the affairs of the Silmarils while being flung throughout different points in time.At least Frodo and Sam have each other.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sauron | Mairon, Frodo/Sam/Sauron, Morgoth and Sauron might be a side thing but tbh that's not the focus, same goes for Celebrimbor/Sauron as a sideship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm just doing my frantic fic concept scribbling on here while waiting for my brain to work with me but this still counts as something 
> 
> chapter title a song by mr. kitty
> 
> anyway 
> 
> if you are wondering if Frodo is basically a sort-of horcrux* in this fic the answer should be self-evident and both Frodo and Sam are going to square up about it
> 
> *technically destroying the ring only diminished Sauron's physical hold on the world on a metaphysical level so he was never technically destroyed just diminished to the point of defeat but that doesn't mean a maia can't use souls as a battery and time travel to circumvent the ring's destruction also technically the ring is the OG horcrux so like, Sauron called dibs on his intellectual property
> 
> also I probably should figure out if Tom Bombadil counts as a maia somehow related to the concept of Time Itself or is something else entirely connected to Namo instead but that isn't relevant right now

Gollum yells in triumph, Frodo still grappling him too close to the edge-

Frodo falls.

And Sam reaches out to catch him, frantically trying to keep Frodo's blood-smeared hands from slipping through his fingers-

Only they reach too far, and all go falling into the heat and fire below-

Yet the pain never comes.

\--

When Frodo and Sam open their eyes, they are falling through a haze of indistinct grey, like mist, yet not-

Only to crash, painfully, on the cold, frosty ground with a cry, Gollum and the ring nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam coughs, trying to move his leg and only partially succeeding, only to become more frantic when Frodo doesn't come to, and he tries to crawl closer, studying the shallow rise and fall of Frodo's chest, "Mr. Frodo-"

Blue eyes blink awake, and Frodo slurs, "I'm here, Sam. Are you-"

Sam sighs in relief as Frodo attempts to sit up, knowing the question before Frodo can finish.

"I'm fine, Mister Frodo. Just a little bruised and aching," Sam pointedly doesn't mention his leg that still has seen better days, adding too quickly, "but no worse than we've been since..." And Sam cuts that thought off abruptly. Perhaps he's more dazed than he thinks, his thoughts turning to cotton in his head and not thinking before he speaks.

Frodo stares at the ground, and Sam fills the silence with a more pressing question, "Although... I am not sure where here is."

Neither of them say the gaping chasm of what remains fraught between them, Frodo's shame and Sam's relief that Frodo seems to have back to himself both something they don't quite have the means to say. Not yet. Not now.

Not when they don't know if they've failed or if the fellowship has already died or if the free world is not free and the enormity of it all comes crashing down except-

"Do you reckon this is the next place beyond?" Sam tries to keep a steady head. Gaffer always said it did no good to go catastrophizing about what you can't change, and by all rights, they have no idea what happened.

For all they know, the ring is destroyed, and they succeeded in throwing it in only by falling in with it.

Frodo blinks, then slowly shakes his head, cradling his maimed hand with a grimace.

"I'm afraid that this feels too much like being alive to be something else, Sam." His voice is soft, carefully gentle, still hoarse and raw from the fumes and all else.

Frodo almost reaches out to clutch Sam's shoulder and then hovers, uncertain, not knowing if his own transgressions mean that he isn't worthy of even that-

Sam leans into the gesture and clasps Frodo on the back, but wrinkles his nose all the same, thoughts miles away.

"I reckon you're right, Mr. Frodo. So I suppose all we can do is get up and see where here might be, and hope we can find a good place to rest."

Neither of them mention the ring. Not with the hold it's still pressing over them.

Not when it is nowhere in sight and they can't think about all that might mean, for all they intended to sacrifice only for it all to be potentially thrown away.

**Author's Note:**

> im never going to be able to reach tolkien levels of prose and therefore this can be as bad as I want it to be man I love the Silmarillion and Frodo and Sam so much. like, usually I don't write fanfic for what's already perfect but give them closure and healing and rehab together darnit! (also with my usual brand of Constant Suffering because that's just how I roll)


End file.
